An Interesting Story
by SomeGuyFromTheUS
Summary: Late fall. A new kid. He draws awesomely. Check it out. It's pretty good. UY, JA, ONA, OCOC


(Author Note) Hey. This is a story that I've been working on for a while. Hope you like. If you want to see the figures, check my DeviantArt account. Same name as here.

(/Author Note)

(Disclaimer) Antefilms owns Code:Lyoko, Kadic, and Characters. I ownzorz Mike. Mrs. Maedgen is a comic foil-like character. She just is. Yeah. All Copyrights own'd by their own'rz. Yeah. L33T 5P33K R0X.

(/Disclaimer)

An Interesting Story

-SomeGuyFromTheUS-

It was an average day to say the most. To the kids at Kadic High, Fall had left, but Winter had yet to bite. Around this time, most students were ready for lunch, but none as ready as Odd Della Robbia.

"Jeremie likes Mrs. Hertz's class way too much," Odd says to his lab partner, Ulrich Stern, regarding Jeremie Belpolis, a mutual friend.

"You like art way too much."

"You like soccer way too much."

"At least soccer's useful," Ulrich said with finality.

On the other end of the school, Yumi Ishiyama was pretending to enjoy a history lecture. Obviously, she couldn't wait for lunch to start, to see her friends in the 9th grade. As these thoughts were passing through her mind, the lunch bell decided to ring. All the students, except Yumi, rushed out the door, desiring to have some roast beef before it ran out. Yumi took her time, knowing no one has any chance of beating Odd. She made her way to the Cafeteria, waited in the line, took what she was handed, and made her way to sit with her friends. "Hey Guys," Yumi said.

"Hey Yumi," Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich said in turn, the first through a rather full mouth. Yumi took her regular seat next to Ulrich, and began to eat the school food. A few bites later, a tall, brown-haired boy of about 14 approached the groups' table and asked to sit down. Jeremie, feeling rather bored with his regular group, allowed the newcomer to sit next to him. "The name's Mike," the newcomer said. "I'm new here."

"What room are you in?" Jeremie asked Mike.

"Forth hall, first floor, room 13," Mike replied.

"That's my dorm," Jeremie said. "What's your next class?"

"According to my schedule, art," Mike said. "My favorite class. I like it way too much."

Ulrich laughed at this comment, remembering his conversation with Odd earlier. Jeremie, who had overheard this conversation, chuckled, then said, "We've got it next as well."

"Well then I guess you'll find out more about me than you probably want to know… I have a habit of going on rants in front of a group," Mike said matter-of-factly. He appeared quite calm, however it was clear to anyone looking that he was a bit nervous. The group finished their respective lunches, packed up, and headed off to art, with Mike in tow.

"Class, we have a new student today," said Mrs. Maedgen, the art teacher. "Allow me to introduce Mike." At this point, Mike entered the room, barely saved from being tardy. "Hey," he says. "I'm Mike, as you probably know. I'm from Lubbock, Texas, and I was a member of our Octathlon team at my old high school. I am a Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and I am opening up an academy on 34th and U." Mike moved over to a seat near Jeremie. "Okay class," Mrs. Maedgen said. "Today we're working on two-point perspective. Has anyone done drawings in this style?" At this time, Mike produced a drawing from his backpack. (SEE FIGURE 1) This drawing was delivered to Mrs. Maedgen. She examined the drawing, and said, "Mike, this is an excellent example. Can you explain the concept? I'll count this as your grade." Mike nodded, then came up to the front of the class.

"In a nutshell," Mike started to explain, "Two-point perspective is an image with two vanishing points." He drew two points on the board. "These points are in a horizontal line, unless you want it slanted, but I've never experimented with that. Basically, the two points are going to be used for all lines, except vertical lines. For now, an example of a box." Mike drew two lines, with aid of a meterstick, towards the two points, meeting in the middle. "These lines form the front-left and front-right lines of our box. Generally, two-point perspective is used for images from a corner, like a street corner as in my image." He drew three vertical lines, two at the ends of the lines and one in the middle. "These are the vertical edges of the Box. Anything not pointing to the corners will go straight up." He then closed up the top of the box with four lines. "and there, we have a box." (SEE FIGURE 2 for the box) The class clapped, and Mike returned to his seat.

"Mike gave you a very good overview of the two-point perspective ideology. I want you all to try making something in two-point perspective, be it a box or a streetscape. Mike and I can help you if you need it. Begin."

Fin

(AuthorNote ) A true Cliffy. (yeah right…) I hope you enjoy. I love'z Code:Lyoko. Yeah. Flames will be directed in the direction of my fireplace, constructive criticism and compliments will be directed into my inbox. Thanks for reading so far. Expect a new chapter in the coming two weeks. Sayonara!

(/AuthorNote)


End file.
